Relacja pomiędzy drapieżcą a zwierzyną
by kruczezorze
Summary: To nie romans. Romanse nigdy nie wchodzą w paradę w takich chwilach, najgorszych chwilach życia Raven.


Z myślą o Znamieniu.

* * *

„_So much to live for, so much to die for"_

Relacja pomiędzy drapieżcą a zwierzyną przebiega szybko. Tylko najbystrzejsze oczy wypatrzą każdy znak, malujący się we wszechświecie, jaki powstaje pomiędzy dwójką tych ludzi. Relacja pomiędzy drapieżcą a zwierzyną to nieuchwycone spojrzenia pełne lęku i usta blednące przed nienawiścią świata ofiary. Oboje oni są jak dzień i noc; przez jedną, niesamowitą chwilę stają się harmonią, której serce opiera się na założeniu, iż każda dusza świata musi mieć swego oprawcę, który będzie ją dręczył przez wszystkie dni tego i innego świata, iż każda dusza musi mieć swoją przystań, ostateczną tak, jak ostateczny będzie ostatni oddech Ziemi, wydany z płuc tuż przed świtem Słońca.

Gwiazda, jako pramatka Ziemi, będzie jej jedyną wierzycielką, gdy wieczne ciemności zasnują ciężkim kirem każdą wolną od mroku przestrzeń. Będzie musiała przyglądać się, jak jej jedyne dziecko oddaje w wszechświat iluzji swoją łzę i westchnienie. Westchnienie płynące na żaglach prawdziwego uczucia.

Relacje między drapieżcą i zwierzyną mają swój początek w początku wszechświata, którego nie można dotknąć, zobaczyć, ani poczuć, ani wyobrazić sobie. A jednak on istnieje, daje życie każdego dnia. I każdego dnia jest zmuszony je odbierać, stając nad schyłkiem kresu nieszczęśliwego świata. To wszystko zaczęło się, gdy dwie córki, Nienawiść i Miłość, ustanowiły swoje własne prawa, od tamtego czasu oblegające gwiazdy i nieokreśloną przestrzeń między nimi jak brama, która broni i zakazuje dostępu Miłości do Nienawiści.

Przyszła Historia obu tych światów lśniła bielą czystej kartki, nietkniętej ni ludzką ręką, ni duchową. Jedyne palce, mające dostęp do śnieżnobiałej rzeczywistości, skryły swe marzenia bardzo, bardzo głęboko w sobie. Perfekcyjne pociągnięcia losu zapisały na białym papirusie to, co za nami. To, co z nami. To, co przed nami. Krucyfiks przewidywał, brak nadziei zbierał swoje żniwo w tempie szybszym od upadającego anioła.

Drapieżca nie wybiera swej zwierzyny – on ma ją zapisaną w swej krwi i umyśle, jej imię wyryte zostało w powtórnie obudzonym umyśle na wieki, wieczności. Kiedy śniegi przestaną pokrywać puchowym przykryciem czarne ziemie, a deszcz płakać nad umarłymi, w umyśle drapieżcy wciąż i wciąż na nowo będzie rozbłyskać jej imię, piękne i palące, które przypomni mu, jak wiele nienawiści skrywało się w urokach Zimy, ile smutku połykały chmury, bo zabrakło im sił na lament. Pozostanie cisza: koncert milczenia rozpocznie się trzysta lat po ucichnięciu ostatniego strumyka w górach, gdy miałki grunt zacznie twardnieć, nie wydając na świat owocu, nawet rośliny.

Idealny koncert milczenia rozpoczął się już dziś, gdy drapieżca ze zwierzyną wymieniają spojrzenia, pełne dwóch skłóconych ze sobą córek, odgrodzonych sobą nigdy niekończącą się bramą. Wrota te, mają jednak wyrwę niewielką, nie większą niż jedno, jedyne słowo, którego znaczenie w ustach każdej istoty zawsze pozostanie takie samo –

Drapieżca znał je. Znała je też ofiara.

Oboje oni bowiem pochodzili z ciszy, ciszy, która ukochała to. Ciszy pełnej, przepełnionej.

Perfekcyjne pociągnięcie pędzlem po białej karcie wszechświata zostawia ciemne rysy. To początek drogi, której ścieżki deptane były już w Drodze Mlecznej, na Andromedzie i oplotły się wokół Kruka. Krzyż Południa nie mógł się przed nimi ochronić, bowiem z nich powstał. Ocean nieprzeniknionej czerni krąży wokół każdej z tych gwiazd i całej tej reszty, niedostępnej ziemskiemu, tamarańskiemu lub innemu, nieodkrytemu jeszcze oku. Śpiewano, co było czuć w przestrzeni, siano ziarna w czarnej duszy słuchacza, który miał przynieść na kruczoczarnych skrzydłach najgorszą wiadomość dla córy Słońca. Młode drzewo zapuściło korzenie w żyznym gruncie, który odkryło. Miało zniszczyć.

Drapieżca przez wszystkie wieki bytu swego znienawidził swą zwierzynę. A za Nienawiścią podążyła jej siostra. Gdy zszedł na Ziemię, obie siostry również się spotkały, tak jak spotkali się w końcu oni:

Drapieżca i jego zwierzyna. Mknęli poprzez kresy wieczności, by ukoiła ich ziemska muzyka, czekająca na końcu każdej najdłuższej wędrówki niczym stęskniona matka, witająca po raz ostatni swoje ukochane dzieci. Ta umierająca muzyka przejęła wodze świata widzialnego, który kierował poczynaniami ludzkich dusz, zagubionych w odmętach mętnych rzek codzienności.

Wtedy pomiędzy tą dwójką rozpoczyna się taniec. Niech mają nadzieję wszystkie istoty, których krew zawiera światłość, by nie wynikł z tego żaden konflikt innej duszy, która chciałaby wtrącić się w dwuosobowy bal śmierci nieśmiertelnych – to by bowiem oznaczało skazę w krysztale. Migotliwy cień padłby na tańczących – nie ujrzeliby w tym stanie żadnej mądrej rzeki swojego życia. Gdy światła rozbłyskiwały tęczą i kolorem, gdy ich nienawiść splotła się w jedno…

Drapieżca z ofiarą są jak ostatnie puzzle w układance, która nie dojdzie do skutku, jeśli nie będzie miała dwóch ostatnich elementów. Gdyby ich zabrakło, odkryto by wielką wyrwę, wielką dziurę, przezierającą się przez cały układ szarady. Ich relacje pełne są agresji i pożądania:

W naturze bestii bowiem zapisane jest, by dominować nad innymi.

Ofiara odkryła to, gdy jej własna bestia nikła w ogniu, łypiąc nad nią modrym okiem w przestrzeń, tuż nad głową ofiary, która klęczała. Czy widział dokładnie to, co ona? Ich wspólny świat narodził się w kaskadzie czarnych świateł; był słaby, ale za to nieskażony. W fajerwerkach własnych wspomnień i żyć ujrzeli swoją przeszłość, i przyszłość, za którą podążą, już połączeni. Gdy drapieżca chwyta ofiarę, jej świat ulega jego dłoniom. Pochylając się nad nią, wprawia w ruch każdą jaźń w jej umyśle, a jej oczy rozszerzają się z przerażenia, gdy kolejne z jej barier w umyśle pękają, niszczone przez drapieżcę.

Relacja pomiędzy drapieżcą a zwierzyną to istna symfonia tysięcy głosów, nigdy wcześniej nie mających dostępu do gardła; i gdy ofiara wrzeszczy, przestraszone oczy zrzucają z twarzy maskę, ukazując jej prawdziwe oblicze. Nie ma drogi ucieczki, ani nawet chwili wytchnienia, gdy drapieżca pochwyci swoją ofiarę – jego ręce są silne i zimne, miażdżą w żelaznym uścisku ciało zwierzyny oraz jej duszę. Gdy ofiara omdlewa z bólu czerwonych znaków na swej skórze i zawisa bezwładnie w lodowatym uchwycie. Potem ostatnie wrota pękają, a wola wroga jak potop zatapia ich wspólny wszechświat snów i niebywałego zrozumienia. Przez kolejną chwilę po prostu istnieją. I to istnienie przeważa losy świata, który już nigdy więcej nie powstanie. Szala wagi przechyliła się w stronę zniszczenia, a suma wszystkich złych uczynków zakończyła bezsensowny pościg.

Upadając na kolana w ciemność, już z podciętymi skrzydłami i spenetrowanym umysłem, ofiara patrzy. Patrzy i widzi świat, który powinna ukochać, który ukochała w poprzednim życiu jej dusza i wszystkie jaźnie. Jak mogła opierać się przeciw temu widokowi, jak mogła opierać się pejzażowi, namalowanemu przez nią samą?

Ziemne ręce łapią ją za ramiona i odciągają w tył, a jej osobisty potwór i dręczyciel na resztę nieśmiertelnego życia pochyla się, by wyszeptać do jej ucha słowa piosenki, którą słyszała wiele razy w młodości. W poprzednim życiu. Ofiara czuje jego oddech na swoim policzku, czuje jego potężne ciało za swoim i nie walczy, bo walka zakończyła się pokojem. Jego umysł przenika ją do szpiku kośćca, przechodzi przez jej rozum i przekracza nieprzekraczalne granice – mają kilka chwil tylko dla siebie, gdy ani człowiek, ani Demon nie patrzą, a jedynymi oczyma, które wypatrują błysku w metalicznych oczach, są oczy wiatru, niosącego te przedziwne wieści do uszu najtrwalszych słuchaczy, którzy nie ogłuchli w świecie bez muzyki, ani nie przestawali nasłuchiwać cudownych nut, płynących z prądem przeznaczenia.

Relacja pomiędzy drapieżcą a zwierzyną nigdy nie dobiegnie końca – ta ścieżka to nie ślepy zaułek, ani podróż w stronę cudownej przystani: to wkraczanie w czarny las, naszpikowany zmarłymi, próbującymi udać się tą drogą w poszukiwaniu nieodnalezionego. To wyprawa poza ludzką logikę i myśli, gdzie wola drapieżcy, połączona z wolą zwierzyny, tworzą magiczny wszechświat, zamknięty krąg o czarnych podwojach i krukach, pilnujących doń dostępu.


End file.
